Changing of the Guard
by potat lasaro
Summary: Life was pretty simple for Ash since becoming Champion of Kalos. But a bit of information he was never expecting to hear has sent him into a frenzy. Will he ever be able to find four new Elite Four members, or will his run as Champion be off to a rocky start before it even begins? Champions and Crushes one-shot


**Hey, it's that time again. As I said over on Twitter (if you want, follow me there potat_lasaro. But it isn't like I actually do much on there) today is the first of three one-shots before my next story lands. Though, these return us to the world of Champions and Crushes (so if you haven't read those, I recommend you do because this will make no sense at all) as do the other two one-shots. Either way, enjoy the story!**

 **Changing of the Guard**

 **A Champions and Crushes One-Shot**

* * *

"And that does it! With a match that came all the way down to the final blow, Hugh and his Liepard have managed to hold off Astrid and her Mega Absol!" the announcer declared, Ash leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his face. He had been watching the entire tournament in person, especially since he would possibly have to face the winner in an official match. He didn't want to lose his Champion title in under a year of having earned it.

Though, as the Lumiose Conference had advanced into the later rounds, one hundred competitors being dwindled down to a final four consisting of Astrid, Hugh, Remo and a boy named Rien, he had a feeling that the final two fighting for the trophy would be some combination of his three friends. Each of them trained hard for this moment, using the last few months they had from when Ash finally defeated Diantha to the start of the Kalos League to train (though Ash heard from Clemont how Remo didn't earn his eighth badge until a week before the competition actually began).

"This officially brings an end to the first Lumiose Conference! We all should look forward to more thrilling battles from both trainers, but before we say goodbye, Diantha shall be awarding the victory trophy to Hugh," the announcer continued on, the two participants shaking hands as Ash heard a slight mutter beside him. Turning to face the boy on his left, the Kanto native couldn't help but smile at the rather grumpy looking trainer.

"Hey, Astrid did her best, Hugh just wanted it a little bit more than she did," Ash assured the purple haired boy. Sitting next to him, Paul appeared annoyed at the outcome of the match, a slight glare (or it could have just been his usual look, Ash couldn't really tell half of the time with Paul) was adorned onto his face as they both watched Diantha head down onto the field. Hugh was helping Liepard stand, joking with Astrid as the award ceremony was beginning.

"You know, she isn't the only one to lose in their most important match," he continued on, taking a sip of his juice, his rival just glaring at him in annoyance.

"You just _had_ to bring that up," Paul muttered, standing up before turning away from the glass window before him. Ash wasn't sure which match Paul thought he was talking about; their match at the Lily of the Valley conference or his loss to Alder just weeks prior. Either one worked for Ash though, but the former definitely was what he was going for. "Still, she fought good. With a tougher training regimen, I think she'll be able to win next year. Unless she heads off to another region. Now, are we just going to sit in this room all day or what? I don't just waste all my days sitting around like you. There's serious training that could be getting done."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders, standing up and following his rival out of the room. Now in a private hallway that only a select few individuals could get into (namely Ash himself for being Champion, the Elite Four, Sycamore, and Champions of other regions if they chose to attend), the duo moved down towards the elevator that originally brought them up here. To think just months ago the stadium had been damaged in an attack by Team Rocket. Ash couldn't believe how fast the League got to work reconstructing the impressive stadium, he had for sure thought they would be heading back to Vanquier Town for one more League Conference there. His thoughts soon drifted away as he looked back at his rival.

"You know, there's more than just training. Maybe you should do something with Astrid and Hugh since they were part of your team back during the Pokémon World Tournament. Did you even _tell_ them you were back?"

Paul scoffed at that remark, now reaching the elevator and pushing a button to indicate they were heading back down. Ash knew that heading up would be of no interest, especially since the next level was just where the announcer and scoreboard operator sat during the matches. "Of course I told them I was coming back...I just never told them I was actually here. There was no need for that."

"Or maybe you were just scared of Astrid yelling at you for how you left last time," Ash teased, chuckling slightly only to stop when Paul glared at him. It were in times like these he wished Pikachu was by his side, but his best friend was busy, Bonnie asking him to help her and Dedenne train since next month they would be off on their first journey. "Okay...jeez it was just a joke... But if you never had any plans to tell them you were here, then why even come back?"

"I plan to keep my word," Paul explained, leaning against the side of the elevator as it slowly descended towards the bottom level of the stadium. "If I say something, I plan to follow through on it. Though I have one question for you; why did you invite me up into your private suite? I would have thought you'd bring Serena or Clemont or even Bonnie. In fact, Pikachu isn't even here with you, where is he?"

Ash chuckled slightly before rubbing the back of his head. He never actually planned to tell Paul that he had been his _fourth_ choice for watching the finals with him. But he figured there was no way around it this time. "You just happened to be available. If you never came looking for me for a battle when you got here, I never would have known you were even in Kalos. And then I never would have offered you the room. Though, it's kind of funny, everyone else I asked turned it down due to other commitments.

"Serena is off with Shauna doing some Showcase promotional event to help grow interest in it. I offered to go, but Serena knew I would be more interested in the Kalos League. And she was right. Clemont though, he's been working on some 'big' invention of his. One that's 'supposed to change the way we train forever. Hehehe'...or so Clemont said," Ash stated. Paul seemed a little creeped out from Ash pretending to do Clemont's little pushup of his glasses despite not wearing any, but Ash paid him little attention. "And Pikachu is out near Goodra's swamp with Bonnie and Dedenne. Those three are practicing a new move in secret for when Bonnie becomes a trainer next month. Though, even Pikachu won't tell me what it is, so it must be super cool!"

Neither trainer said a word for a moment, the elevator opening as they both entered a quiet hallway, not a single person in sight. Knowing his way towards the exit, Ash soon realized that Paul had walked off in the opposite direction, heading straight for where the trainers usually waited prior to their match. _He knows he doesn't have to hide stuff, right? Besides, I'm pretty sure Remo is having Clemont throw a party tonight for his third-place finish and invited both Astrid and Hugh. Not like he couldn't just say to me 'I'm going to say hi',_ Ash thought to himself, partially curious as to why Paul never told him anything. Or at least not even telling him that he was leaving.

"There you are, we've been looking for you," a new voice cried out, but Ash instantly recognized it. Turning towards an opening elevator, the young trainer saw Malva stepping out of it first, followed by Wikstrom and Siebold. Diantha likewise was walking from the direction Paul had just headed towards, her voice echoing across the small hallway. "We need to know if you've finally made your decision regarding your ceremony, you do only have a few days left before the event."

"My decision?" Ash muttered in confusion, wondering just what she meant by that. He thought they had all the details figured out for the event, especially since Ash didn't want anything big. "I already told you I thought? It's just going to be held at the Lumiose Gym, Clemont has it all set up to be broadcast around Kalos."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Diantha asked, staring at Ash. He could feel her piercing gaze stabbing right through him at that very moment. He may have been able to beat her in a battle, but in every other aspect of life she had him beat, especially when it came to doing paperwork or running a region. He still remembered the day she let him try doing the paperwork and almost caused a national emergency. Though, Ash knew he wasn't forgetting anything _this time_ and was honestly unsure of just why she was growing slightly angry. The former Champion crossed her arms before now staring at Wikstrom.

"You did tell him, right?"

"Of course...er, well...I had tried?" Wikstrom replied, his booming voice shrinking before Diantha as he appeared to realize some terrible mistake he just made. Ash wasn't quite sure just _what_ he did, but he figured it was important. "I went to find the young Champion just as you asked of me Lady Diantha, but when I discovered his location, he was training! It was a spectacular training regimen with his team, each of them giving one hundred percent of their effort! And so, it inspired me to request a challenge with him, his valiant Hawlucha taking on my mighty Scizor in a rematch made for the knights of old!"

"That's great and all, Wikstrom, but I guess you never told Ash," Malva interrupted the man, Wikstrom nodding weakly as the two women and Siebold sighed in annoyance at their friend. Malva turned to Ash, an apologetic smile on her face as the boy continued to look lost.

"Ash, as you know, when a Champion in Kalos loses, they serve on the next Elite Four. Well, along with that, the previous Elite Four retire from their duties; a new group being selected by the new Champion. And they're usually selected by the time of your ceremony so that the entire region knows them."

Ash stood there silently, processing just what was dropped on him. He had always planned to have the previous Elite Four stay on with him, well, except for Drasna who stepped down for Diantha to take a spot in the Elite Four. But now he had to pick three more people! And in less than a week too!

"What!?" he shouted out, panic starting to creep into his voice. Battling came easy to him, but having to select individuals to be seen as Kalos' strongest trainers didn't. This decision wouldn't only affect himself, but the entire region! "I...I thought you were going to be the Elite Four..."

"We were Diantha's Elite Four," Siebold spoke up, adjusting his tie in the process. "Think of the Champion as the executive Chef in a restaurant. The previous Champion is now your executive sous chef with the three remaining members of the Elite Four meeting specific needs that you or the sous chef can't handle. Think of them as a pastry chef, butcher or even a chief steward. Each of them fills their roles in a kitchen just as each Elite Four member tests the challenger to make sure they're ready for you, the Champion."

Ash was already lost, Siebold's crazy explanation only making the situation worse for him. Shaking his head to regain his composure, Ash folded his arms and titled his head slightly. "So... I have to find people I can trust to push challengers? And none of you will stay on?"

"Our servitude towards, Lady Diantha, ends the moment you take the title of Champion! From that day on, we are to do whatever quests we deem valuable," Wikstrom explained, pounding his fist across his metal armor. Ash just sighed to that response, knowing that this was going to be harder than he expected. Ash knew that trainers of this caliber just didn't fall out of the sky.

"Well, thanks for telling me now then," Ash stated soberly, putting his hands into his jacket's pockets. Turning back towards the exit, Ash made his way to leave the stadium. "I'll go find my Elite Four, don't you worry! They'll all be gathered before the ceremony next week!" he shouted behind himself, his feet pounding on the tiled floor before running out onto the concrete sidewalk.

Music and the sound of excited crowds filled his ears as he could make out Alexa interviewing what looked to be Hugh, the top of the trophy sticking up over the crowd. Wanting to congratulate Hugh, Ash knew it would be best to wait until tonight, especially now that he had to find three more trainers. Making his way down the street, Ash began to think to himself over possible choices, trying to create a list of qualities that he wanted his Elite Four to have.

"Well, first off they have to be strong," he stated out loud, no one recognizing him in the crowded streets. "They should also be willing to give advice and be available for any challenge. And definitely have a strategy to overcome their own weakness and adapt to the battle," he continued on, unknowingly making his way for Professor Sycamore's lab. Turning down another street, Ash soon saw the large building in the distance and realized that perhaps there was someone there who would be a good choice.

Picking up the pace, Ash sprinted down the road and past a few cafés, a few of the citizens relaxing there watching him run by. _Alain would be a perfect choice! He's strong! And even better, he would probably enjoy the challenge!_ He thought to himself before running through the front gate and bounding up the front steps. Knocking away at the door, Ash hoped to see Alain opening the door, but instead it was merely Professor Sycamore.

"Ah! Hello there, Ash," the professor stated, opening the door to the soon-to-be Champion and welcoming him inside. "Do you need to bring over any of your Pokémon today? I know they really enjoy the space my lab can give them compared to Lumiose Gym."

"Not today, but thank you, Professor Sycamore," Ash stated, the duo making their way over to his couch. Ash noticed Sophie and Garchomp off in the distance running a few tests and waved to them, quickly turning his attention back to the professor. "Though they really enjoy running around, especially after living in Pallet Town for most of their lives. But that isn't why I'm here.

"I have a question for Alain," Ash stated, getting right to the point, Sycamore raising an eyebrow in interest. "And I was hoping that he was here at the lab today, especially since he's been helping you with your research on Mega Evolution."

Sycamore shook his head back and forth, Ash sighing out in defeat. Just when he figured he was getting somewhere in his search, more roadblocks arrived. "He left for Anistar City this morning with Mairin. I asked them to go and take some notes on the Sundial, especially after how that Megalith Team Rocket used seemed to be attracted to it. The energy it emits could be used for the wrong purposes if we don't learn what that Sundial is capable of."

"Anistar..." Ash muttered to himself, standing back up and fixing his hat. Smiling softly, Ash realized he had some traveling to go do, though he may have found his second member as well. "Thanks for the help, professor!" Running out of the lab, Ash booked it straight for the Lumiose Gym, knowing he would need some help on his little mission.

"If Charizard flies at his max with just me on his back, then we should reach Anistar in less than three hours. Since the party isn't until tonight, I should be back in time...I better be back in time, otherwise Remo won't let me hear the end of it," Ash stated, muttering the last part quietly. He still remembered how Remo complained to him about missing his match to open the Kalos League because he was helping a young girl get her Skitty out of a tree.

Rounding another corner, Ash quickly came into view of Prism Tower, the large building sticking out easily in the city. It was where Ash had called home the last few months, courtesy of Clemont, but he knew he needed his own place soon. Something with a little more space for his Pokémon to roam free. Entering the gym, Ash thought to himself about asking Clemont, but he already knew the boy's response.

 _Clemont would just turn down any request anyways...between wanting to invent, run his gym and that incident from a while ago, I doubt he would accept a position._ Ash thought as he heard an explosion from up above, no doubt another failed invention. It didn't bother Ash, running down a hallway that he stored his Poké Balls in before gripping at one.

"I need a big favor from you, Charizard..." Ash muttered before clipping the capture device onto his belt and running back out of the gym. "This is really going to test your stamina, let's see just how far you can fly at your max speed."

Rushing out of the entrance, Ash quickly tossed the Poké Ball outwards, the device opening and releasing Charizard in a blue light as he stood mightily in the sunlight, his flame burning brightly.

"Rooooaaawwwwww!" the Flame Pokémon cried out happily, shooting off his powerful Flamethrower up into the sky. Ash watched on in worry as the jet of flames barely missed a flock of Fletchling, Ash having to quickly remind Charizard of their surroundings. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Charizard puffed out his chest, showing he was ready for whatever awaited the duo.

"You think you could fly all the way to Anistar City?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Without an answer from the Fire and Flying-Type, Charizard spread his wings wide before lowering himself for Ash to get on. Positioning himself carefully, Ash climbed up onto his trusty partners back, signaling for the mighty Pokémon to take to the skies. With a final roar, Charizard burst high above the buildings of Lumiose and off into the direction they needed to go.

* * *

"Okay, so with Diantha already part of it and if Alain says yes that'll bring the total to two. And then I'll ask Olympia. She's really tricky in battle, her tag-team strategy with the two Meowstic make her a real challenge," Ash muttered, the wind blasting against his face as the sight of the ocean soon entered his view. He hadn't been paying attention to the time and didn't realize how close they actually were to Anistar City, the large Sundial shining in the sunlight.

"You've grown a lot faster, Charizard," Ash reassured his loyal partner, rubbing his back while saying so. Charizard growled in agreement, letting a few flames loose from his maw. Ash motioned for Charizard to land near the crystal-like Sundial, the Flame Pokémon agreeing as he began his decent, a few people crying out in surprise at the sight taking place. It seemed as if Charizard would smash against the pavement, but he pulled up at the end, bringing his body to a slow stop along an open patch of a sidewalk near the Sundial, a crowd now gathering around his landing spot.

"It only took us a little over two hours, a lot faster than I thought it would take, Charizard!" Ash stated, returning his strong partner into his Poké Ball and clipping it onto his belt. "Take a long rest, we'll need to make the return trip in a few hours. Let's see if we can beat that time!" he stated happily, the capture device shaking happily.

"Ash!? Ash, is that you?" a voice cried out, Ash chuckling happily at the sound of it. It was just the person he was looking for. Moving through the crowd was a white lab coat and a tuft of black hair, the rest of the person being obscured from Ash's view due to the crowd.

"Alain, don't go running off, all the equipment is by the Sundial! The professor will kill us if it gets lost or damaged," Mairin's voice broke through the crowd, the tuft of hair turning for a moment before heading back in Ash's direction. The young trainer also fought his way through the crowd he generated (even if that wasn't his intention) before finally seeing Alain.

The Mega Evolution specialist smiled upon seeing Ash, something that Ash felt he should do more often, it made him not seem as angry at times. Mairin likewise smiled upon catching up to them, Chespie resting upon her head. The small group of three pushed their way out of the crowd (most of those gathered having dispersed rather quickly) and slowly made their way back towards the Sundial.

"What brings you all the way out to Anistar City? I thought you were watching the League finals today," Alain asked, placing his hands into his lab coat. "Did they end already?"

"Yeah! Hugh managed to beat Astrid after an amazing battle! There's a party at Prism Tower tonight, if you two finish up you should totally join us!" Ash stated excitedly, the images from the match filling his mind and making him grow in anticipation of a possible match against Hugh. Remembering _why_ he was there, Ash slapped his face with open palms, causing Alain to look at him worriedly while Mairin laughed.

"But that's not why I'm here! Alain, I want you to join my Elite Four!" Ash shouted, realizing that it wasn't done in the best format. Scratching at the back of his neck, Ash chuckled slightly. "What I mean is, I need three trainers for the Elite Four and I figured you would be perfect for it!"

"Me? Elite Four?" the older boy asked hesitantly, sweat visibly running down the side of his face from this question. Ash knew it would be a lot for Alain, especially with him still making up (in his mind) for his actions with Team Flare.

"He'll do it," Mairin stated, tugging on Alain's lab coat, said boy looking on in shock at her answer. "He's been complaining about there being nothing interesting going in, so this will make up for it. Besides, you'll still be able to help Professor Sycamore out. Right?"

"Of course he will!" Ash stated in response, pounding a fist into his open palm. "At most, Alain would face maybe three or four official matches a year. If even that. And even then, only one of those would be against a challenger who wants to become Champion. He'd have a lot of free time to do other interests!"

"See, Alain, it's perfect for you!" Mairin cried happily, Alain still silent, eyes shut as if he was deciding on something.

Ash stood there patiently, hoping for a positive response. Hearing Alain sigh loudly, Ash grew nervous, but Alain smiled and opened his eyes. "Sure. I'll serve as a member. It might be what I'm looking for to help get my battling sense back. I've grown a little rusty since the World Tournament ended; there's no competition that excites me."

"See! I told you it would be perfect!" Mairin stated, only for Alain to pick her up by the back of her shirt, said boy glaring at her.

" _You,_ need to learn to stay quiet. You can't just decide for me," Alain chided his partner, finally placing her down only for Mairin to pout at him angrily. Ash just paid little attention, more focused on finding Olympia. Though he had a good idea as to where she would be (or rather he felt he had a fifty-fifty shot at guessing her current location).

"So Sycamore said you were researching the Sundial?" Ash stated in hopes of changing the subject or rather just to stop the two from fighting any more. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We're checking to see the energy levels of the Sundial. We haven't started any research yet, though. We were just finishing all our preparations when you showed up, but we did notice how my Keystone reacted to the Sundial. As if they were calling out to each other," Alain explained, pointing his Keystone towards the large Sundial, the tiny stone embedded onto his Mega Ring shining brightly. "Though, Olympia tried to explain it before we ran off to see you."

"Olympia is here!?" Ash suddenly shouted, Alain and Mairin jumping backwards from his increased volume. He had hoped she was around, but honestly assumed she would be at the Anistar City Gym. It seemed as if his luck was finally starting to change, especially once Alain pointed over towards the Sundial, said Gym Leader appearing to be observing it for some strange reason. Making his way over towards the brilliant woman, Ash wasn't sure why, but he felt as if she had been expecting such a question. This became more evident the closer he approached, as if she was waiting for him.

Now standing just a few feet behind her, Ash began to open his mouth, ready to ask her the question only for her to shake her head. The action confused Ash, he hadn't been able to ask her anything and yet she was already declining it.

"I can't accept the position," Olympia stated, Ash almost shocked at her knowing what he was about to ask. He would have most likely fallen over in confusion if he hadn't known about her visions, one of which must have been him asking her about the position. Though, disappointed, Ash figured it was best not to push the situation. "I would love to serve as one of your Elite Four, but I don't believe I'm capable enough to fit your role. Besides, I have my gym to run, I need to test the trainers of Kalos and train the next generation of psychic minds."

"It's all right," Ash replied. It really wasn't all right for him, for now he was back to square one; he still needed to find two more members. He wondered for a moment if Sawyer would be interested, but figured the young trainer was too busy on his own journey. And besides, Ash didn't want to take away from his own journey. It wouldn't have been right. "I just really wanted you to be one of the Elite Four, your combinations are nearly unbeatable."

"I know all of your intentions," Olympia replied, turning towards Ash and smiling. He could still remember the day she had told him all about Greninja's past and their role that was to come. Even if they hadn't expected it to come true to the degree that it had, both Ash and Greninja knew her predictions were usually spot on. "Though, do not fear, I envisioned you having an excellent Elite Four, the final two members being much more obvious than you would expect."

"Wait...you know who they are?" Ash asked, but Olympia wouldn't answer him. Instead, she gave him a slight smirk, as if to tell him it would all solve itself out in no time at all. He hoped that was true, especially since he had _no_ time. He needed to have this ready in a few days. Thanking the Gym Leader, Ash opened the Poké Ball containing Charizard, the winged beast emerging with a mighty roar once more. Alain's Charizard heard the noise from a distance, rivaling his fellow Charizard with a roar of his own.

"Rawwrr," Ash's Charizard muttered, the two Flame Pokémon nodding to each other in understanding, their respective Mega Stones shinning from the energy given off by the Sundial. Ash knew Charizard was still interested in a rematch against Alain, but they didn't have the time to do so today. Or not here at least. If Alain decided to come to Remo's party, then maybe (if Clemont allowed them) they could have a battle.

Alain made his way over to Ash's Charizard, eyeing it with interest, Ash knowing full well what he wanted. The worst part for Ash was the fact he too was itching for a real battle, the only one he had taken part in since beating Diantha was his rematch with Clemont. And even then, Ash managed to win with only some effort.

"Sorry, Alain, but we can't battle today," Ash stated sadly, sighing out in defeat from being unable to battle. Throwing his hands behind his head, Ash let out a light chuckle. "Though, even if we could, I don't think this would be the ideal location for a battle, especially since knowing us, we'd destroy the Sundial by accident."

Alain chuckled at the thought, Ash laughing along with the usually stoic male. Soon though, Ash climbed aboard Charizard once more, ready to take flight. "Alain, thanks again for helping me out here! You don't know how much of a relief this has been!"

"I'm honored that you thought highly of me to come and find me," Alain replied, Charizard slowly gaining altitude as the two finished talking. "I'll be sure to make you proud as your Elite Four! It's the least I can do after everything I caused..."

"See you later, guys!" Ash shouted, unsure if those below him could honestly hear him or not. Taking one last glance down below, Ash watched on as both Alain and Mairin made their way over towards their equipment. They seemed to be working hard once more, making Ash feel like they wouldn't be returning to Lumiose City tonight.

"Okay, Charizard, back to Lumiose please. But, you can take your time on this trip," Ash stated, rubbing Charizard's back lightly, the Flame Pokémon enjoying the sensation before picking up some velocity. With the wind blowing against his face, Ash felt slightly more relaxed, a few Flying-Type Pokémon flying alongside them as Ash could make out a few Pidgey and Starly amongst several others.

Sighing deeply, Ash began to ponder through his thoughts, curious as to who would be willing to accept a position while also being worthy of it. He couldn't just hand out a position after all, not with how important the tradition of picking one's Elite Four was. And besides, once selected, he wouldn't be able to change it unless one was unable to serve their duties. _At least I've got a flight back home to think this all over. Though, once we get to the party, I won't have any time to think until tomorrow morning. I better make good use of this time._ _Though...I'm running out of options already...and even then I only came up with two ideas. Maybe Korrina would be interested, but if she's like Olympia then that would be a 'no' also._ Ash thought to himself, letting out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know what to do and it was driving him crazy! All he wanted was to figure out the last two spots for his Elite Four.

"You got any ideas, Charizard?" Ash asked, patting the Fire and Flying-Type on his back.

"Rawr. Rawwwr," Charizard muttered, Ash chuckling in response to what his friend stated (or Ash assumed he was trying to say). It was a good idea, if it had come years ago, but now Ash was certain the person would decline due to other commitments.

Picking up a little speed, Anistar City was nothing more than a little speck in the distance, a few mountains now approaching as Charizard maneuvered around them easily. "It was a good thought, but I doubt Gary would be interested. He isn't much of a battler anymore, Gary enjoys researching Pokémon. Though it would have been cool to have him with me..."

Charizard nodded softly (as to make sure Ash wasn't knocked off his back) before slowing down slightly. The increase in mountains made it hard for him to keep going at his previous speed _and_ avoid the landmasses that were mostly in his way. Letting out a light cry, Charizard looked back at Ash and shrugged his shoulders. Ash merely smiled at his partner's help, though now it was going to be just him.

"And Sawyer...he would be good for the role, planning out counter strategies for his opponents and having all his research done way in advance. But like I said before, it wouldn't be fair to take him away from his journey. I'm sure he's out there right now, training extremely hard for the next time we meet," Ash muttered, using one hand to hold onto Charizard, the other gripping at his chin as he appeared in deep thought. Sighing in a manner to announce defeat, Ash leaned back slightly on Charizard as the duo passed the last mountains (a sign that it would be clear flying the rest of the journey) before picking up speed.

"It won't do me any good stressing over this! I guess all I can do is think about it for the next few days," Ash stated, watching the trees as they soared past them all. As frustrating as this whole day had become, Ash couldn't help but laugh at it. It had truly been the first day since beating Diantha where he was free to travel and do as he pleased. Most days he had to be at the League headquarters in Kalos, learning from Diantha and seeing just what a typical day was like. But with the Lumiose Conference ending today, the League office was closed until tomorrow, allowing him a chance to do his searching.

His surroundings quickly became a blur to him, the trees appearing to merge together into one large sea of green. Ash felt his eyes getting heavy, but fought the urge to sleep; he couldn't while riding Charizard. Yet, the urge was strong and he wondered if he'd make it through the party tonight.

"I...wish Serena were here. She...sheee would know what to do..." he yawned out, wiping a few tears out of his face. After what felt like hours to him, Ash could finally see the bright lights of Lumiose City, the noise from city being heard from their current location.

"Okay, Charizard, let's go in for a _slow_ landing this time. There isn't as much space to pull off what we did in Anistar," Ash stated softly, Charizard crying softly in agreement. Ash laughed at his response, knowing full well that Charizard wanted to show off his flying skills to the citizens of Lumiose City. "Maybe next time we can do a fancy landing, but not today. Especially after all the flying you've done today."

"Rawww," Charizard muttered, slowing his speed before beginning to descent. The duo were just above the trees to the point either of them could grab at the leaves before entering the city. They could hear a few citizens cry out in amazement at Charizard's flying, Ash shaking his head as the Flame Pokémon made his way for Prism Tower.

 _Guess he did get to show off a little,_ Ash stated as they landed on the hard ground, Ash climbing off of his trusty partner's back. Charizard let off a mighty roar, releasing a mighty Flamethrower once again. Only this time it was at Ash. The Kanto native took the blast in full stride, the flames burning his body and leaving soot and ash all over him.

"Still as...strong as ever," Ash muttered out in pain, Charizard pounding his chest in a prideful manner before bumping fists with his trainer. "You're always growing, Charizard. I know I'll be able to rely on you in any battle from now on. Take a nice rest."

Taking the Poké Ball, Ash recalled Charizard into the capture device before shaking the ash and soot off his body. _Clemont wouldn't be happy if I tracked this all into the gym..._

Walking through the door, he quickly made his way up to the gym through the use of the elevator. After all the flying today, the ride up felt like seconds to Ash as the device came to a stop. Exiting it, Ash could already hear music playing and people talking. It made Ash wonder just _who_ Clemont had invited. He couldn't help but assume Clemont went all out on the party...because Ash knew if he hadn't, Remo would have let them all know.

Speaking of Remo, Ash could hear the man's voice as he stood outside the door to the gym. "That was _my_ pastry!"

"You should have grabbed it sooner then. If it's on the food table, it's fair game," Bonnie's voice could now be heard, Ash chuckling at the young girl. If there was any one who could keep Remo in line, it was definitely Bonnie. "Besides, there are more coming later. We _did_ order them from the best pastry shop in Lumiose City...even if Serena's are better tasting."

Ash nodded in agreement to that last statement; no one could bake better pastries than Serena. It was like she had a natural gift for baking, the thought of her desserts making his mouth water. Wiping the saliva away, he pushed open the door and saw that the place was actually rather empty. Clemont saw Ash and gave a quick wave, Ash returning it as he took note of everyone.

Astrid and Hugh came, as did Paul, though the latter was off by himself drinking what looked to be orange juice. He also knew obviously that Remo and Bonnie were here, as were Meyer and Clembot, the former now out of a wheelchair but still in need of crutches. It was a good sign to see him on his feet even if with assistance. Off at another table appeared to be Trevor and Tierno, the two boys having made it to the quarterfinals before losing to Hugh and Remo respectively.

Diantha was the most shocking guest, the woman sitting at a table while sipping I on a glass of water. She was talking to Professor Sycamore, the duo laughing over something (Ash unable to hear their conversation). Finally, he saw Korrina and her Lucario over at the buffet table filling their plates, Bunnelby holding back a drooling Chespin from getting into the food. Ash wasn't sure why Clemont invited her, but it was a nice idea, especially since they were all good friends.

"Where have you been? You look ready to pass out, were you training to try and grow stronger than me?" Paul's voice stated, Ash jumping from it. He hadn't even seen Paul move from his corner, but here the boy was, downing the last of his juice before placing the glass down. "So, where have you been? I wanted to get another battle before I decided on my next region to travel. I want to get stronger than I was against Alder. There was nothing we could do to hurt his Bouffalant."

"I saw, that _was_ pretty tough," Ash stated, remembering how he watched Paul's match on tv. The Sinnoh native managed to take out four of Alder's team before the Unova Champion got serious, his Bouffalant taking out all three of Paul's remaining team. "But I wasn't training...noooottttt now at least," he yawned out before rubbing his eyes.

"I've been looking for people to serve on my Elite Four and I have under a week to find them. So far, I have Alain...and Diantha who was already going to serve on it," Ash explained as Paul stayed silent, not even nodding his head. Ash wondered what was going through his head, the boy being unreadable. It seemed like he was in a deep thought, but Ash couldn't tell. It was hard to read Paul outside of a battle or their rivalry, but whatever it was, he seemed torn over it.

"So, you need one more then," Paul stated, Ash raising an eyebrow from the statement. Raising a hand, Ash counted on fingers to make sure he hadn't messed his math up all day.

"Diantha...Alain...nope, still need two more," Ash stated, Paul just shaking his head in annoyance. That was when Ash got what the boy meant. "Hold on...are...are you offering to join? Why would _you_ join _my_ Elite Four? Wouldn't you rather travel?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes a moment before sighing. "Would I rather travel? Yes. Would I grow as much in comparison to training with other trainers of the same level as the Elite Four? No. Don't take this in the wrong light. I just plan to use this as a training session, and once I'm strong enough, I plan to go rechallenge Alder."

"Sure, there aren't any other reasons behind this move," Ash teased, smirking at his greatest rival before extending a hand to him. "Thanks though, this makes it much easier for me."

Paul chuckled slightly, taking the hand and shaking it. "Oh, there is _one_ other reason. It allows me any chance I want to challenge you for your title. So you better watch out because the moment I see a chance to take your title, I will without any hesitation."

"I figured as much. But don't expect to win, I'm not losing my title to anyone, especially you," Ash replied as the two released their grip, neither saying another word as they went their separate ways. Ash headed towards the buffet table while Paul went off to his own section again. Picking up a plate, Ash could see his best friend licking at a bottle of ketchup only to drop it and run to Ash.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted out happily, jumping onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzling his face against Ash's.

Ash laughed at the display, Pikachu pulling away shortly after as Ash scratched behind the Electric-Type's ear. "I've missed you, Pikachu. Have a good day training Dedenne and Bonnie? Did you guys finally master that new move?"

"Pipi, Pikapi," Pikachu replied, lifting a finger to his mouth, as if signaling that he couldn't talk about it. Ash understood, Bonnie wanted to keep it all a secret until she started off on her journey. He just thought he would ask.

"I see, so it must be pretty awesome if even _you_ can't tell me. Let's hope she doesn't win the Kalos League, because we may be out as Champion if she does," the two joked before moving to a table and eating (or licking in Pikachu's case) their food.

"We've found three members of our Elite Four, Pikachu," Ash explained, Pikachu looking just as lost as he had before when Diantha and the others told him. "Wikstrom didn't tell us something important."

Pikachu nodding in understanding before allowing Ash to continue his explanation. "So far there's Alain, Diantha, and you won't believe this one, Paul. But we still need one more," he stated, Pikachu looking shocked by the last name, dropping his ketchup bottle as the substance leaked onto the table slightly.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised when he offered. But it works out for both of us. He gets to fight strong trainers, and we get a great trainer as part of the Elite Four. Though we still need one more person..." he trailed off, looking around the room. If he were to ask anyone here, it would be Clemont, Korrina or Astrid. There was no way he was asking Remo unless he was out of options. No offense to the burly man, but he didn't seem like the best choice, especially since he relied on brute strength to win.

"You need one more person for what?" a new voice asked, turning to where it came from to see Korrina and Lucario sitting down at their table with another serving.

"Oh, we're just looking for someone to be a part of the Elite Four..." Ash explained, Korrina nearly spitting her food out when he said that. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that Diantha was talking about that to me not too long ago," Korrina stated, crossing her arms before nodding at her statement. "Yeah. She was saying how you were really being pressed for time. She was also trying to help find possible trainers you could ask, but then figured you would be just fine. I guess she was right though.

"But just think of how amazing those battles will be! The strength of those trainers would be something entirely different than a normal gym battle. The action would be crazy and so much fun!"

"Yeah, it'll definitely be something else. I wanted to ask Clemont, but I doubt he would do it," Ash stated, Korrina nodding in agreement to that assessment. They both knew that he wanted more time for his inventions.

"And then I asked Olympia, but she declined. I'm honestly running out of options. I don't know who else to ask," Ash stated honestly, Pikachu slapping himself out of frustration.

"Pikapi! Pipipi!" Pikachu shouted, pointing at Korrina. Ash felt slightly embarrassed, realizing that he was telling Korrina about everyone he thought about and not include her. Though, he had his reasons, she had her gym and was training to become a Mega Evolution Master.

"I also thought about asking you, but I can't pull you away from your gym or training," Ash explained, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. Korrina however had a different thought, her eyes shining brightly before jumping up out of her seat. Lucario copied her action as they both pointed at Ash.

"Oh, I would join your Elite Four in a heartbeat!" she shouted, Ash realizing she was serious. "After helping me, it's the least I can do. Besides, grandfather can run the gym now. He used to do it before I was of age," Korrina stated, crossing her arms while nodding her head.

Ash nodded along with her, the duo making eye contact before Ash stood. "I'd love to have you aboard as part of my Elite Four, Korrina. Do you want to join us?" he asked, trying to stay serious but the excitement on Korrina's face made it hard. The two started laughing the moment Korrina and Lucario slapped Ash and Pikachu respectively on their backs.

"Of course I'm in! I'll be sure to make you proud in asking me!" Korrina stated before realizing what this meant. She began to make her way to the room's exit, looking for the phone. "I'll have to call grandfather and let him know just what's happening."

Ash sat back down in his seat, sighing in content as Pikachu licked away at his ketchup. Finally finished with his Elite Four, he could rest until the ceremony. Looking over at Diantha, the two trainers locked eyes before nodding. Ash may have been new to this whole "Champion" business, but there was one thing he knew:

This was going to be a fun and interesting group.

* * *

 **And there it is. Not much action or anything. Just used to set up Kalos' new Elite Four. Obviously Diantha would be there. But, the other choices I made based off of their strength and interactions with Ash. Paul and Alain are his two strongest rivals and Korrina is one of the toughest Gym Leaders he's faced. Now, I also wanted two males and two females like the previous group, but I went with Korrina over Astrid because 1) having both Paul and Astrid as Elite Four would be boring and 2) Ash has rarely interacted with Astrid in this universe.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who read and supported this one-shot! Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and where I could improve! Thank you and see you all next week!**


End file.
